Sete ventos
by Luly Luly
Summary: Sedução e magia, eram as palavras que descreviam aqueles olhos, porem, para tê-los, era pressiso correr um alto risco. Um risco que estava disposto a enfrentar. /Série de historias de numero indeterminado
1. Prólogo

**O canto das bruxas - Sete Ventos - Prólogo**

Podia sentir, os sete ventos dos sete reinos que agora estavam a minha procura. Não me perguntem como fiz para vir parar nisso, tudo começou há tanto tempo que nem mais consigo me lembrar do motivo pelo qual tantas pessoas estavam atrás de mim. Agora estava eu novamente aqui, enfrentando as varias árvores das florestas do reino da Lua para poder fugir dos guardas do rei daquele reino. A noite já dominava aquele reino, com as estrelas brilhando pálidas no céu enquanto a bela lua parecia ainda mais bela nos céus daquele lugar, com a luz azulada ao invés de prateada iluminando o caminho a minha frente.

Meus olhos funcionavam melhor na escuridão da noite do que de dia e por isso não me perdia naquela vasta floresta coberta pelo manto da noite. Ouvia os gritos atrás de mim enquanto forçava minhas pernas a correr o máximo que conseguia, passando pelos troncos das árvores o mais rápido que conseguia. Mas os Lobos de Prata, típicos daquela região, farejavam meu cheiro e seria ainda mais difícil escapar daqueles que me perseguiam.

A capa negra que usava para cobrir minha aparência tão peculiar dos olhares de outras pessoas, balançava ao vento enquanto corria, me atrapalhando um pouco, mas era impossível me livrar dela, porque sem ela, logo me achariam mais uma vez e eu nunca estaria livre. O brilho azulado que passava entre os galhos iluminava o chão terroso a minha frente, coberto por galhos secos e folha, tudo isso que se amassava debaixo de minhas botas negras de couro logo depois que passava fazendo um pequeno ruído que sumia atrás dos uivos dos lobos.

Minha respiração já começava a ficar pesada e dificultosa, minhas pernas já começavam a doer e sabia que se não achasse um lugar para me esconder eu seria pego naquele mesmo dia, seria levado para o castelo e lá meu destino seria julgado. Provavelmente morreria, fazia anos que eles me consideravam uma ameaça, uma aberração, um demônio. Apesar que, se fosse olhar minha historia, veria que não haveria motivos aparentes para me acusarem disso. Claro que depois de anos me tornei um assassino, mercenário e até mesmo ladrão, mas foi porque me obrigaram a isso!

Deixe-me explicar e esclarecer a situação enquanto ainda tenho tempo. Quando era pequeno meus pais me abandonaram na casa de uma velha senhora que me adotou apesar de minha estranha aparência. Enquanto outras pessoas possuíam cabelos das cores variadas de: castanho, ruivo, loiro e preto o meu era peculiarmente negro com pequenas pontas esbranquiçadas e meus olhos de um extraordinário prateado. Por causa dessa minha aparência tão diferente da julgada normal ganhei imediatamente o titulo de demônio, monstro entre outras coisas que danificariam minha moral. Apesar disso cresci como um garoto normal, vivendo com essa senhora até meus exatos dez anos. Foi quando a senhora que cuidara de mim fora encontrada estranhamente morta em sua casa, dilacerada, assassinada sem um pingo de compaixão.

A culpa veio para mim, por causa das acusações anteriores de demônio. Fui obrigado a fugir das autoridades e assim me perdi entre os maiores centros urbanos do reino que nasci. O reino da árvore de Sakura. Por mais que esse reino tivesse fama por ser muito belo e seguro, nos grandes centros existiam gangues de malfeitores e uma delas me acolheu. Até meus quinze anos eles utilizaram de mim, me fazendo como o assassino deles, o "cão de briga" pode se dizer. Aos meus dezesseis me cansei daquilo, cansei de ser usado e taxado de lixo, por isso fui embora e me tornei o mercenário que sou hoje, assassinava quando me contratavam, roubava se fosse preciso, tudo para arrumar dinheiro.

Talvez por isso agora estavam me perseguindo, mas a culpa era toda deles! A culpa era deles por eu ter me tornado o que sou! Se não tivessem me acusado eu nunca precisaria ter me tornado o que sou e agora me encontro nessa deplorável situação. Correndo para me manter livre, para não sofrer as conseqüências de meus atos.

Chegou um momento que a floresta finalmente terminou e eu me vi encurralado entre os lobos de pelos prateados atrás de mim e um enorme desfiladeiro que separava os limites do reino da Lua do reino da Selva. Os cascalhos que foram empurrados por meus pés quando pararam ecoaram pelas paredes daquele enorme vala logo que atingiam alguma pedra saliente em seu caminho e finalmente alcançarem o chão. Não se dava para ver onde aquilo terminava, e pelo barulho longínquo que fora transmitido pelas pedras era bem provável que não seria uma queda muito aconselhável.

Olhei para trás, vendo os quatro lobos que agora impediam que eu voltasse pelo o caminho que cheguei, atrás deles apareciam os guardas, com suas espadas, bestas e machados. Não havia a mínima chance de correr para os lados, os lobos me pegariam, não era possível burlá-los para passar direto por eles estava encurralado. Um deles se aproximou, passando entre dois dos quatro lobos e se posicionando na frente deles, a poucos passos de mim. Com o capuz tampando meu rosto o encarei, esperando que se pronunciasse.

- O jogo finalmente acabou para você garoto. Hora de se entregar. – a voz era madura, talvez de um homem de quarenta anos, mas não dava para ver seu rosto, que era tampado pelo capacete que fazia conjunto com a armadura típica do reino. Eu me recusava a acreditar que aquele era o fim, depois de quatro anos fugindo, depois de ter passado esse tempo todo escapando terminava assim por assim. Recuei um passo, mas então senti a beirada do precipício e sabia, ou era me entregar e adiar um pouco minha morte ou era morrer ali e agora.

Não sei vocês, mas eu não queria morrer naquele instante, tinha muitas coisas que queria saber antes de morrer e se fosse capturado ainda tinha chance de escapar. Deixei-me cair de joelhos no chão, indicando que me rendia finalmente. O homem que tinha falado se aproximou, me derrubou violentamente no chão e retirou a bainha que tinha pendurada em minhas costas, ainda contendo minha espada dentro. De maneira brusca ele fez minhas mãos ficarem nas costas e então as amarrou com uma forte corrente que trazia em uma bolsa. Uma outra fora colocada em meu pescoço, uma coleira de metal que era conectada a uma corrente que usariam para me puxar.

Naquele instante, enquanto a lua azul brilhava sobre mim eu vi, refletida nela, o rosto de uma bela garota. Nunca a tinha visto antes em toda minha vida, mas no mesmo instante que desapareceu um forte vento soprou, não era forte o bastante para nos arrastar, mas fora mais forte que qualquer vendo que já tinha sentido em toda minha vida e fez o capuz que usava cair para trás mostrando meu rosto que por muito tempo escondi. Meus olhos se voltaram para cima. Podia ter jurado que tinha ouvido uma voz ecoando com aquele vento... Mas isso não era possível...


	2. A garota mais bela

**O canto das bruxas - Sete Ventos – A garota mais bela**

Balancei de leve a cabeça tentando me recuperar da minha segunda noite mal dormida. Cuspi um pouco no chão, tentando tirar o gosto metálico e pútrido de minha boca, mas era impossível. Um vulto rápido passou a minha frente, a centímetros de meu pé e eu não precisei nem mesmo abrir completamente meus olhos para saber que era um dos vários ratos que passavam por aquela cela. Já fazia dois dias que me encontrava nessa deplorável situação, comendo pão duro e água quente e de origem desconhecida para sobreviver. Sentia meu corpo sujo, meus cabelos longos e cheios de pontas caia sobre meu rosto, oleoso e sujo. Pela primeira vez me senti como todos me chamavam, como um lixo.

Meus pulsos doíam, presos naqueles braceletes de metal ligados a correntes que se prendiam nas paredes, mantendo meus braços erguidos, o que apenas fazia ter mais uma dor, uma nos ombros. Outros desses braceletes estavam presos em meus tornozelos, tendo também correntes só que essas se prendiam ao chão. A bota de couro diminuía um pouco o incomodo que sentia com aquilo, mas mesmo assim ainda era possível sentir minha pele pedir a gritos que aquilo fosse tirada.

Algo passou por meu ombro, passando por minha nuca e então pulando do outro ombro. Os pelos de minha nuca se arrepiaram ao sentir o pelo desgrenhado tocarem minha nuca, e novamente não precisei de muito esforço para saber que era mais um rato daquela odiosa cela que estava. E pensar, que com meus vinte anos já me encontrava em um lugar como aquele, com o estomago rangendo de fome e os olhos pesando pedindo para ter um descanso adequado. Movi um pouco meus braços fazendo as correntes tinirem em um barulho que para mim era desconfortável, ajeitei meu corpo naquela parede dura de madeira, sentindo contra o couro da minha roupa as deformações que eram sua construção.

Não esperava nada diferente. Um lugar escuro, iluminado apenas em alguns pontos por tochas banhadas em óleo, as paredes feitas com pedras grossas e escuras, que no escuro pareciam ter um brilho ligeiramente azulado. Cada bloco de pedra parecia ser independente, separado do outro por enormes divisórias que um dia poderia ter contido alguma substancia de "colagem". Por essas divisórias passava algumas vezes líquidos de origens desconhecidas, de todas as cores e cheiros e que eu preferia não saber o que era, as vezes, quando um dos prisioneiros era torturado podia ver o sangue escorrendo por essas gretas entre as pedras junto com os gritos de dor do pobre infeliz. Por sorte ainda me mantinha intocado, muitos dos guardas me temiam por causa de minha fama e não ousavam nem ao menos se aproximarem.

Encolhi as pernas para mais perto de meu corpo ouvindo novamente o tilintar das correntes, e mais uma vez senti meus pelos se arrepiarem. Gemi quanto tentei me endireitar na parede, sentindo minhas costas doerem e estalarem pelo mal jeito que havia dormido. Movi meu pescoço de um lado para o outro sentindo como estava dolorido e novamente um gemido escapou de minha boca. Acho que nunca tinha dormido tão mal em toda minha vida!

- Acordou bem na hora garoto. – disse um velho a minha frente. Apesar da escuridão do lugar conseguia vê-lo com perfeição, seu corpo magro e pálido dava um novo sentido a frase: saco de ossos. Dava para ver perfeitamente o contorno de seus ossos contra a pele fina e frágil, mal conseguia se manter em pé por causa da falta de cálcio que possuía e muitas vezes ficava muito tremulo, movendo os membros como se quisesse manter o calor no corpo. Seus olhos castanhos se moviam de um lado para o outro, tão acostumados a escuridão que ao serem pegos por luzes entrevam em desespero, ardendo como nunca e o fazendo soltar lamurias e guinchados irritantes enquanto se contorcia no chão. Era pequeno, não sei se pela falta de músculos ou porque era realmente assim, mas não chegava a meu ombro. Não tinha mais que alguns fios brancos na cabeça enrugada e suja, todos os poucos que tinham estavam na parte de trás, perto da nuca, passando um pouco pela orelha, mas tão finos e separados que era possível ver a parte da cabeça dele onde estavam colocados. Já devia estar louco depois de tanto tempo que ficara ali. – Vão começar a torturar mais um dos prisioneiros. Logo aquela doce melodia vai ecoar de novo pelo lugar. Ah! Os gritos são o que enchem meu dia de alegria!

- Cale a boca seu velho idiota. – falei em um sibilo me movendo novamente contra as pedras em minhas costas, procurando novamente uma posição boa para ficar, mas era uma causa perdida e como sempre desisti. Já eram dois dias tendo como única companhia aquele homem velho e caduco, e se não encontrasse logo um meio de sair de lá juro que me matava antes que meu julgamento fosse feito. Não agüentava mais aquele homem! – Pouco me importa o que acontece com os idiotas que vivem aqui! Se fosse por mim já teriam queimado nas chamas do inferno!

- Não deveria falar assim garoto. – ouvi outra voz, era o meu vizinho de cela. Nunca o vi, não dava para fazer isso por causa da parede que nos dividia, mas conseguia ouvir perfeitamente sua voz que passava pelos buracos entre as enormes pedras que compunham a parede. Era jovem pelo o que podia notar, devia ser mais ou menos da minha idade se considerassem o tom de voz. Falava com calma, não parecia ser escandaloso nem ao menos uma daquelas pessoas que causava muita confusão. Em grande partes das vezes só se pronunciava quando eu soltava uma dessas minhas palavras, quando não eram mais pesadas. – Apesar de ser considerado um demônio não precisa ficar falando coisas como se fosse um. Isso só da as pessoas mais um motivo de te chamarem dessa maneira tão horrenda.

- Se realmente me conhecesse saberia que eles têm mais que razão. – respondi, colocando minha cabeça na pedra enquanto os gritos do torturado ecoavam por todo aquele maldito calabouço. Fechei os olhos, deixando que tudo se afastasse e que voltasse a aquele campo de meus sonhos. Sonhos de criança, mas que nunca consegui esquecer. Eram meu escape do mundo, um lugar onde não havia pessoas, onde não tinha ninguém para me julgar e me chamar de demônio, um lugar onde eu podia ser quem queria sentindo os sete ventos soprando de todas as direções trazendo as informações que precisava e talvez até as que nem valia a pena escutar. Um lugar só meu e de mais ninguém!

- Pobre alma, já deve ser a terceira vez que o torturam essa semana. – falou novamente meu vizinho me fazendo abrir os olhos. O sangue do homem a ser torturado já escorria pelas gretas entre as pedras, passando por debaixo das paredes com facilidade, circulando de cela em cela fazendo alguns prisioneiros se encolherem de medo, outros rindo do sofrimento do pobre coitado e alguns, como eu, nem ao menos se importando, apenas mirando o sangue escorrer como mais alguma coisa normal. – Não vai sobreviver.

Tal como meu vizinho tinha dito logo dois guardas passaram na frente das selas, arrastando um vulto moribundo e irreconhecível, um homem pelo o que pude perceber de mais ou menos quarenta e poucos anos. Deveria ter cabelos castanhos, só que agora estavam manchados de vermelho, o rosto todo estava. Os olhos pareciam ter sido arrancados para fora do rosto, o nariz já não mais existia, era apenas um fiapo de carne que se encontrava pendurado no que um dia foi um rosto, a boca nem aparecia em toda aquela vermelhidão, o corpo contorcido e completamente manchado. Não tinha palavras para descrever o corpo e aos meus olhos aquilo não valia nada! Não sentia pena, não sentia compaixão... Perdi tudo isso quando me jogaram as ruas me acusando de demônio. Eu virei o que eles queriam que eu virasse.

- Pobre alma. Que deus esteja com ela e a perdoe! – exclamou novamente meu vizinho e não pude evitar que uma gargalhada sarcástica saísse de minha boca. Logo a pequena gargalhada se transformasse em longas e estrondosas gargalhadas. No silêncio do lugar era a única coisa que ecoava pelos corredores, e muitos deveriam ter achado que era o diabo pegando a alma daquele homem. Pouco me importava o que pensariam, pouco me importava o que os outros pensavam quando se ria de uma morte ou desse tal deus que tanto falavam. Para mim, tudo isso não passava de uma bobagem! – O que achou tão engraçado meu amigo?

- Vocês são todos uns tolos! Deus? Oras, se esse tal bem existe por que existem classes? Se tal justo é, por que alguns têm mais que outros? Para mim, isso é uma comedia! – exclamei indignado e ainda divertido. Eu era a prova viva de que esse maldito não existia, e se existia era um ingrato sujo igual ao ser humano ao qual criou. Juro que se um dia o visse o mataria como a tantos outros já fiz. Com minha tão amada espada que fora tirada de mim.

- Deus nos deu o livre-arbítrio e por isso alguns conseguem mais que outros. Por isso alguns sobem na vida e outros não. – respondeu meu vizinho e novamente eu ri. Ele realmente não tinha compreendido o que eu queria dizer. Tão sego era pela fé, como todos os outros idiotas que seguiam esse tão amado deus invisível, que não estava para apoiá-los quando precisavam, que não estava quando queriam um conselho, que, de tão justo que era, os julgava por coisas que talvez nem tem cabimento.

- Então, amigo, porque existem milagres para alguns e para outros não? Por que uns nascem deformados e outros tão belos? Acredito que não tenha sido por escolha. – depois tudo se silenciou e percebi que aquela discussão quem havia ganhado era eu! Acomodei-me novamente nas pedras com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Minha competitividade era admirável até para mim, mesmo com má vontade fazia de tudo para ganhar em uma competição e deveria dizer, sempre sai vitorioso!

Observei um rato passar ligeiro a minha frente, parecendo trazer algo na boca. Em toda aquela cela o que mais gostava de fazer era observar essas coisinhas nojentas e rasteiras. Não tinha muita coisa a fazer naquele lugar e descobri com horas de observação que aquelas coisas podiam ser de certo modo interessantes. Suas pernas quase nada aparentes por causa do pelo longo e grotesco, caminhavam as pressas pela cela,parando as vezes e olhando tudo a sua volta com os olhos acostumados ao escuro. As pequenas patas vermelhas faziam um ligeiro barulho quando andavam e seus enormes rabos despidos de pelos balançavam de um lado para o outro, arrastavam no chão e se sujavam com os líquidos estranhos que escorriam pelas gretas entre as pedras. Agora eles se manchavam do sangue do homem que tinha sido torturado até a morte. Algumas vezes, em encontrões entre duas dessas criaturas pequenas, ocorriam brigas, guinchados soltados para todos os lados enquanto mexiam os pelos do fossinho um contra o outro, e logo iam embora, sem causar mais discussões. Era engraçado e as vezes interessante e intrigante.

Fui tirado de meus pensamentos pelo barulho de botas de couro com partes de metal,provavelmente do conjunto de uma armadura, batiam ao chão em um ritmo viciante de marcha, ensinado para todos aqueles que queriam ser soldados, cavaleiros do reino. Para mim isso era uma besteira, cavaleiros eram apenas um bando de gordos que se achavam os heróis. Talvez se não fosse os lobos bem treinados, tão populares daquelas terras, eles nunca conseguiriam colocar ordem no reino. E o problema era esse, tudo era muito pacifico e a segurança sempre relaxava. Os passos iam se aproximando enquanto um pequeno sorriso aparecia em meu rosto, talvez, finalmente tinha chegado minha hora.

Ouvi então a cela ao meu lado ser aberta, e então a voz do meu caro visinho religioso que agora soltava arfados de surpresa e gemidos de dor. Me perguntei, sem levantar a cabeça para ver a situação, o que poderia estar acontecendo. Alguns passos se afastaram, mas pelo o que tinha contado, ainda teriam mais três parados bem ao lado e que logo voltaram a andar, vindo para perto até finalmente pararem na porta da minha cela. Não era de si admirar que o pobre velho que tinha como companheiro se arrastasse para longe da por da cela e se encolhesse entre as sombras que tinham no fundo da cela. Dera-me novamente outra vontade de rir, mas dessa vez me contive.

- E a que me devo a honra de receber mais uma vez a guarda da rainha do reino da Lua? – falei sem erguer o rosto, em um tom divertido e arrogante, o meu preferido para falar com esse tipo de pessoa. Posso tomar várias facetas, posso ser gentil, posso ser arrogante, posso ser um assassino, posso ser o que todos querem que eu seja ou o que o momento indica para o que eu seja. Nem eu mesmo sei falar quem realmente sou, nem eu mesmo sei quem realmente sou! Era de certo modo hilário pensar em algo assim. – Por acaso fiz algo que lhe insultasse vossa senhoria? Ou apenas me convidam para o chá?

Uma gargalhada escapou de minha garganta. Outros de meus passatempos favoritos, irritar aos guardas que eram covardes de mais para fazer algo comigo. Era só olharem para meus olhos, meus tão peculiares olhos prateados e pronto, eles recuavam de medo. Achava até que borravam as calças justas que sempre usavam. Era um pensamento divertido, e nesses dois dias que fiquei preso pude pensar muito. Sobre minha vida, sobre quem posso ser, sobre o que fazer para fugir...

- Ryan Damons, demônio condenado pelos sete reinos, assassinou várias pessoas e... – balancei a cabeça, entediado. Era o mesmo discurso de meus crimes que me acompanhava em todos os lugares. Ele falava em um tom alto, como se eu não estivesse bem ao seu lado ouvindo, como se anunciasse para várias pessoas o que eu tinha feito. E para falar a verdade não estava com um pingo de paciência para aquilo.

- Tá, tá! Todos já me conhecem! – interrompi antes que pudesse continuar. Ele me mirou, sentia seus olhos em fúria sobre minha pessoa, mas, que isso me importava? Já tinha visto todos os tipos de olhares como aqueles, até bem mais potentes e para mim isso não era nada! Tudo nesse mundo já não valia nada para mim. – Odiado por muitos, temido por outros, caçado ali e aqui... Podemos ir direto ao assunto? Não estou com muita paciência para reviver o passado. Tive tempo o bastante enquanto fiquei preso nessa cela.

Ele ficou calado e pude ver como mexia de leve com a mão. Os homens que o acompanhavam então entraram relutantes e minha cela, eles se aproximaram de mim e abrindo os braceletes de metal que me acorrentava as paredes. Eles então me levantaram com um movimento brusco e prenderam meus pulsos com correntes em minhas costas e novamente colocaram aquela incomoda cólera em meu pescoço, para assim me puxarem a distancia. Assim, da mesma maneira que me jogaram ali, me tiraram da cela, e me encaminharam na direção de algum lugar que desconhecia.

Permanecia de cabeça baixa, com os cabelos ligeiramente longos tampando meus olhos, deixando apenas visível a pequena linha curva que era meu sorriso sarcástico. A faceta de um verdadeiro demônio que eu me acostumara a colocar em momentos como esses, já não sei mais se realmente sou ou não um demônio, mas acho que já me acostumei com a idéia, desde pequeno as pessoas me chamavam dessa maneira, e isso deveria ter um motivo não? Eu deveria ser realmente um demônio.

Os corredores iam passando, via celas e mais celas que chegavam a ater no máximo quatro pessoas. Homens sujos, mulheres prostitutas e drogadas, crianças que, como eu, se enfiaram nesse mundo muito cedo e agora sofriam as conseqüências. Todos eles miseráveis que passariam o resto da vida naquele lugar, até serem julgados ou mortos pelas torturas que tinham todos os dias. Eram açoitados, chicoteados, chamados de escoria e lixo, era os seres humanos vis que afetavam a ordem daquela sociedade que queria se tornar perfeita. Mas perfeita no conceito de alguns, corrupta no conceito de outros, impossível para muitos e completamente desnecessária para outra minoria. Aos meus olhos, todos eram da mesma laia, aqueles que estavam nas celas e aqueles que agora me levavam para vai se saber onde.

Deu novamente aquela vontade estranha de rir. De rir de tudo o que estava acontecendo e apenas me deixar levar, como o vento sempre fazia. Talvez, se eu voltasse no tempo em minha mente eu veria porque seria tão engraçado rir, talvez eu encontrasse o motivo por estar onde estou naquele exato minuto, mas ai qual seria a graça da vida? Qual seria a graça de compreender tudo se não tivesse um mistério logo a sua frente que te fizesse voltar tudo de novo para descobrir que não se passava de uma simples besteira? E enquanto eu estou aqui, contando bobagens e mais bobagens para todos vocês, eu me questiono se o fato de eu rir de tudo e todos a minha volta seja porque, sinceramente, tenho pena deles. Pena desses pobres miseráveis que acham que a vida é feita de medo, desavenças e situações de tristeza. Sinto penas destes, que por sua vez, não fazem nada para ver que tudo tem um motivo e que a culpa é nossa! Acreditar em deus? Em destino? Há! Que besteira.

Logo os corredores de pedra enormes e mal feitas se transformavam em escadarias, com paredes um pouco mais arrumadas, com tochas banhadas em óleo iluminando tudo a frente. Meus olhos não se contraíram ao ver a repentina luz, se acostumaram com facilidade e sem nenhum incomodo. Estava um pouco mais atrás dos guardas, em uma distancia que a corrente que se ligava a coleira de mental em meu pescoço não ficasse nem tão frouxa nem tão esticada. Aos poucos, da escada em espiral e estreita que descíamos pude vislumbrar uma porta de grades, trancada e vigiada por dois dos vários guardas que cercavam todo o castelo da rainha do reino da Lua. Como no reino da árvore de Sakura e no reino da Estrela, o reino da Lua era governado por uma rainha e não um rei. Os outros quatro reinos todos tinham reis.

Era engraçado pensar que, em todos os reinos, as famílias reais eram de apenas uma linhagem desde o inicio dos tempos, não tinha tido guerras pelo poder dentro dos reinos, apenas guerras externas que envolvia dois reinos e que sempre levava ao mesmo resultado: nada. Mas isso é uma outra historia, vamos voltar ao que interessa. Enquanto agora caminhava pelos luxuosos corredores do castelo eu podia perceber a diferença entre de ambiente que antes não tinha chegado a perceber. Lá em baixo, onde tinha o calabouço, tudo era sujo, horrível, escuro, não dava para saber quando era dia ou quando era noite, não dava para ter nenhuma noção do mundo exterior e ali, conseguia notar que era de dia pelas janelas de madeira nobre e vidros da mais alta qualidade, que deixavam passar a luz do sol no amplo corredor. O cheiro ali era doce, uma mistura de requintadas comidas e de perfumes caros, chegava a arder o nariz e os olhos de tão doce que era. O chão de mármore bege estava bem polido, as paredes, tão brancas quanto a neve, eram bem conservadas e provavelmente de pedra, o telhado formava uma parábola sobre minha cabeça, devia estar a uns cinco metros da mesma, e tinha grossas sustentações de pedra que o mantinham no lugar. Posso apostar o que vocês quiserem que, se eu entrar em um desses quartos, separados do corredor por portas de madeira, eu encontraria um teto completamente reto que sustentava o segundo andar.

Não era de se surpreender, aquele corredor provavelmente era separado de certo modo do resto do castelo, dando a volta no mesmo até chegar um ponto que desaparecia como se estivesse adentrando na enorme construção. E eu estava exatamente na ultima curva daquele lugar naquele instante, sendo puxado para uma enorme porta de madeira com detalhes de um metal estranhamente azul. Na porta, estava desenhado um enorme lobo que parecia atacar aqueles que estava desse lado da porta, a boca cheia de dentes aberta e as patas cheias de garras afiadas lhe sustentando o corpo pouco abaixo. Observei aquilo sem muito interesse então voltei a caminhar atrás dos guardas que abriram a enorme porta e me deixaram ver o que tinha dentro.

Um enorme salão, bem no canto tinha enormes e grossas pilastras que seguravam o teto, eram feitas de madeira e tinham o mesmo estranho metal azulado que tinha na porta, as contornando as enormes pilastras em detalhes estranhos. O chão, como no corredor, era de um mármore bege, bem polido e brilhante. No centro havia um fino tapete azul que cortava a sala, subia os degraus que tinha na outra ponta e então parava nos pés de um glorioso trono. Nele estava sentada a "gloriosa" rainha do reino da lua, e se tem aspas em gloriosa como vocês viram é porque de gloriosa aquela rainha não tem nada! Feia que dói!

O nariz era pontudo e grande, o rosto fino e já tendo rugas perto dos olhos, as mãos finas e esqueléticas ao igual o corpo, o cabelo ligeiramente ruivo e ligeiramente grisalho era preso fortemente em um coque, os olhos de um profundo azul, o corpo magro igual a um palito. E com aquela maquiagem branca com as bochechas vermelhas ela ficava ainda pior!

Fui puxado para frente e quando já estava perto da escadaria da rainha me puxaram com tanta força que cai de joelhos no chão. Balancei a cabeça um pouco atordoado e logo me levantei, percebendo que tinha alguém a meu lado, tendo seus pulsos da mesma maneira que eu, só não possuía a maldita coleira que eu estava usando. Quando virei meu rosto para vê-lo, ainda tampando meus olhos com a franja de meus cabelos, vi que era um garoto, mais ou menos da minha idade, talvez um pouco mais velho, os olhos de um verde limão incrivelmente claro, a pele também pálida, os cabelos negros profundos, curtos, quase não chegando a nuca, o corpo um tanto magricelo e usando o que parecia ser uma túnica de padre, apesar de as cores serem mais escuras, uma mistura de roxo e azul marinho. Estava sujo e fedendo como eu, o que indicava que também tinha saído das masmorras. Foi então que me lembrei de meu vizinho, também arrancado de sua cela e não pude evitar um sorriso.

- Finalmente te vejo meu caro religioso. – falei divertido. Como gosto de dizer, pouco me importa se a rainha estava presente falo o que quero quando quero. Não tenho atitudes certas para agir, apenas faço o que me der na telha e não tenho interesse em saber se magoei alguém.

- É bom te ver também meu caro companheiro. – respondeu no mesmo tom calmo que sempre o ouvia dizer. Ele me sorriu de maneira amigável, talvez a primeira vez em anos que via um sorriso desse tipo, mas antes que pudesse continuar a nossa "adorável" conversa um dos guardas me puxou pela corrente que prendia meu pescoço me fazendo cambalear para trás e ser sufocado por alguns instantes.

- Silencio! Vossa majestade está presente! – exclamou o guarda atrás de mim e com um brusco movimento o trouxe um pouco mais para frente, quase o fazendo cair, como um castigo por ter quase me derrubado. A rainha então se levantou e o homem que puxei cambaleou para nossa frente, evitando passar perto de mim. Isso apenas me fez sorrir ainda mais. Ele se ajoelhou aos pés da escada e então falou. – Aqui estão o feiticeiro e o demônio que mandou trazer minha senhora.

- Bom trabalho. – disse arrebitando o enorme nariz e mirando o soldado com uma brecha do olho, como se não pudesse abri-los completamente. Tive vontade de vomitar ao ouvir aquela voz falsamente segura e altiva. Agora era esperar para ver o que seria de mim. – Senhores, vocês foram condenados por possuíram o uso da magia negra. Por serem criaturas que nosso mundo não pode aceitar, são uma ameaça.

- Sinto muito a intromissão minha senhora. – interrompeu completamente educado meu companheiro se encurvando ligeiramente em sinal de respeito. Novamente, aquela vontade louca de rir me bateu e tive que me segurar para que as gargalhadas não escapassem de minha boca. Queria ouvir o que aquele meu companheiro tinha a dizer para a rainha. – Acho que cometeram um engano. Eu não sou um feiticeiro, apenas consigo me comunicar com os mortos, é algo que nasci tendo.

- Calado bruxo! – exclamou o guarda do lado da rainha batendo um pé a frente dela. Novamente a vontade de rir me domou. Aquele homem só se fazia de corajoso, seu corpo magro, cabelos bem arrumados e uma ligeira maquiagem no rosto mostrava que não passava de um metidinho que gostava de bancar o durão na frente da realeza. Dava-me pena! Mas meu companheiro recuou. – Não cometemos erros! Seu uso de magia negra foi comprovado pelos aldeões e por isso esta aqui!

Uma gargalhada escapou de minha boca e todos se voltaram para mim. O homem franzino que antes tinha dado uma de forte e poderoso agora recuou, completamente amedrontado. Os guardas que ainda seguravam as correntes que me prendiam as seguraram com mais força, apesar de eu conseguir sentir suas mãos tremulas segurando o metal frio das correntes. Outra gargalhada escapou de minha boca pela tão patética cena que via e então comecei a falar.

- Se não se importa vossa senhoria, eu queria que terminassem logo com isso. – falei no mesmo tom descontraído que normalmente tinha, com minha mascara agora, de alguém culto, que não poderia fazer mal a ninguém. Mas o sorriso sarcástico e irônico em meus lábios cortava esse clima e me deixava com um ar traiçoeiro que sempre possuía. – Tenho certeza que a senhora não mandou chamar duas... Como vocês dizem mesmo?... Aberrações apenas para falar essas besteiras. Poderíamos ir direto ao ponto?

- Sim... Claro. – ela limpou um pouco a garganta e um leve risinho saiu de minha boca, novamente tendo pena desses pobres coitados que achavam que tinham tudo, que eram os melhores, mas que no fundo não passavam de covardes! A rainha respirou fundo e então voltou a falar. – O destino de vocês dois seria, obviamente, a morte. Mas... – aquilo me fez perder o sorriso e ficar realmente interessado. O que seria tão importante para que eles, pessoas idiotas que acreditavam em qualquer coisa que pudesse explicar o que não compreendiam, adiassem a morte de duas "coisas" que ele consideravam ameaça. – Em decorrência de problemas maiores decidimos que, não só nós como também os outros reinos, deixariam vocês vivos em troca de um pequeno trabalho.

- Podem trazê-la! – exclamou o homem franzino do lado da rainha. Ainda mais confuso olhei para o lado esquerdo em relação ao trono da rainha, vendo como de uma porta vermelha de madeira aparecia dois guardas trazendo com eles o que meus olhos não conseguiam acreditar. Pensei estar sonhando naquele momento, pensei que tinha morrido, mas estava acordado e as dores em meus ombros e pulsos confirmavam isso.

Era a garota mais bela que já tinha visto em toda minha vida! Seus cabelos eram de um azul prateado bem claro, os olhos estavam tampados por uma faixa azul com o símbolo de um lobo e de uma lua, sua pele parecia ser delicada, ligeiramente pálida e rosada. Pequena, devia chegar a metade de meu peito, no final de meu estomago. Os cabelos eram lisos, longos que chegavam até seu quadril, o rosto angelical com uma boca fina rosada que se mantinha reta, o corpo... Minha nossa! Que corpo! Era delicado, sem curvas muito exageradas, os seios marcados pelo vestido, a cintura bem fina parecendo não ser apertada por nenhum espartilho ou algo do tipo, e o quadril ligeiramente marcado pela saia rodada do vestido que usava parecia ter uma curva nem tão larga nem tão fina. Ela usava um longo vestido azul com babados brancos. Não tinha mangas e seus ombros eram tampados por chalé transparente que agora estava um pouco abaixo do ombro. Nos pés era possível ver delicadas bocas, de tecido um pouco acima do tornozelo até uma pequena parte do pé, o resto era de um couro negro. As delicadas mãos estavam presas por um tecido azulado, mantendo as duas na frente do corpo.

Seu pudesse dizer o que estava vendo juro que falaria que era um anjo! O ser mais belo de todo o planeta!


End file.
